supreme_uprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Yunyang/Inherithences
Chi Hen Inside the Zulong's Tomb, he inherited the memories of Chi Hen, an Ancient Qi refiner who had since birth cultivated inside the crack without knowing who he was. He cultivated a technique that was imprinted in his mind: the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart. He had spread its fundamentals in the form of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint to find a successor. However the human constitution couldn't endure the power of the last two Diagrams: the Moon-Swallowing Devil Ape and the Sun-Devouring Golden Dragon. However, Luo Yunyang miraculously succeeded in them. Jade Ridge Star Lord He was a Nebula-Grade Entity that left his inheritance in the Sacred Tower. Luo Yunyang passed his trial of controlling 108 meteorites with his mind and became the inheritor. Jade Ridge Star Lord's imparted techniques were the Body Soul Split and Burning God Fiend Technique. He also inherited the Telekinesis Cultivation Technique:Godly Lotus Secret Seal. Thanks to the Jade Ridge Star Lord's memories, Luo Yunyang had the imparted teachings of an Array Formation Master. According to the Jade Ridge Star Lord's comprehensive records on Array Formation, the most important thing for becoming a suitable array formation master was to memorize 95,800 fundamental Array Formation Inscriptions. Each of these Array Formation Inscriptions had its own special power. Grouping these Inscriptions together according to a set of rules was an Array Formation. Although this sounded easy, it was actually extremely difficult. After all, if one of these inscriptions was wrong, or any of them matched up wrong, the outcome would be destructive. Memorizing these inscriptions wasn't that difficult for a telekinesis master. However, grouping them required a lot of mental strength. Therefore, although many telekinesis masters understood a little about Array Formations, they were still far from being real telekinesis masters. A first-class Array Formation was a combination of 3,000 inscriptions. According to the Jade Ridge Star Lord's teachings, Array Formation Intent wasn't imparted knowledge from others, but one's own continuous practice and experience. An Array Formation User who could only complete a preliminary array formation was considered an Array Formation Apprentice. Only an Array Formation User that possessed first-class Array Formation Intent could be considered an Array Formation Master. Extreme Mysterious Realm After entering he followed its four cultivation programs at the same time: Telekinesis Cultivation, Power Cultivation, Movement Technique Cultivation and Constitution Cultivation. After completing them he received from the Training System the title of Honorary Emperor with the highest scope of authority in the entire Training System. He received the Cultivation Technique left by the four Supreme Saints of the Human Tribe: Basic Potential Cultivation Technique; and also the Flaming Heavenly Shuttle. Divine Martial Hall Luo Yunyang is the first being to ever complete the Third Stage of the Divine Martial Hall. He inherited a treasure, Divine Martial Battle Avatar,' '''and 13 Martial Techniques. '''Celestial World Supremacy' Luo Yunyang completes a task that he assigned, so he decides to take him as a Personal Disciple and gives him a branch of the Five Elements Tree and a Bug Tribe Nest. Samsara Wheel Mysterious object that let the people who pessess its tokens enter 100-year cycles of reincarnation. Luo Yunyang took with force the Ultimate Samsara Token and reincarnated: 1. Luo Yunchu Luo Yuanchu was the firstborn son of the Tianyunshen Dynasty’s chief and the Nine Great Guardian Marquises, Blue Dragon Marquis. Currently, the cultivation base that Luo Yuanchu possessed was at the third level of the Sky Man Grade. However he suffered from Qi Deviation from cultivating the Great Sun Massacre Divine Art. Thus, his soul had been shattered and Luo Yunyang's soul replaced him. 2. Disciple of the Sky Sword Sect During his second reincarnation cycle, he had been a core disciple of the Sky Sword Sect. 3. Founder of the City of Gold ?. Tian Zhongshang Tian Zhongshang’s reputation was not that great. This wasn’t because his cultivation wasn’t good enough, but because he had never actually acted after he had joined the Origin Sect. In the past 100 years, he had only assisted the Origin Sect once and annihilated a sect helmed by a Sky Celestial. From then on, Tian Zhongshang had become the ultimate trump card of the entire Origin Sect. 10. Ye Tian Luo Yunyang's tenth 100-years cycle of reincarnation in the Tianyunshen Dynasty. Ye Tian was the former chief disciple of the Great Blade Sect. However the position of the chief disciple had changed because he was crippled and the one who had replaced Ye Tian would become the son-in-law of the sect master. Ye Tian had not died from anger, but because someone had mounted a sneak attack on his already cultivation-crippled body and made him fall off a cliff thousands of meters high. Before dying, Ye Tian had seen the eyes of his attacker clearly. Although it had been just a pair of eyes, Ye Tian had found these eyes rather familiar. This attacker had been the person he had always been willing to lay down his life for and protect, the Great Blade Sect’s sect master, Chen Rutie! At the age of 10, Ye Tian had become Chen Rutie’s disciple. All these years, he had always viewed Chen Rutie as a master and father. The reason his cultivation base had been crippled was because he had defended Chen Rutie’s reputation and fought with the Day-Night Seven Sons. Although he had ultimately been defeated, he had upheld Chen Rutie’s reputation. After his cultivation had been damaged and crippled by the Day-Night Seven Sons, Ye Tian’s status in the Great Blade Sect had declined drastically. The junior brothers that had always treated him with respect now viewed him with loathing gazes. There were also others who were even worse. Ye Tian had been able to continue living in the Great Blade Sect due to Chen Rutie’s care, as well as thanks to his Junior Sister and childhood sweetheart. Although the fact that his Junior Sister had chosen someone else was very painful for Ye Tian, he had already accepted the truth. Although he didn’t go to the wedding venue, he had already let go of this matter deep down. However, he had never imagined that his own master would actually attack him at such a time. After he died Luo Yunyang's soul replaced him. Samsara Controller Luo Yunyang after his 10 100-years cycles of reincarnation was transported from the Tianyun Void where the Tianyunshen Dynasty was located to the Samsara Space where he had the possibility to fight against other Samsara Users to become a Samsara Controller. The Samsara Divine General is the first step to becoming the Samsara Controller. Only by becoming an actual Samsara General will you possess the qualifications to become a Samsara Controller.